Mikasa's boyfriend
by JjdoggieS
Summary: When Eren meets Mikasa's new boyfriend Jean. He seems nice except for looking like a horse. When Eren leaves the two alone for a few minutes. He sees his sister on the floor. Eren helps Mikasa as quick as he can to get her out of her awful relationship before she ends up dead.
1. Eren meets Jean

Eren's POV -

I hear a knock at my front door. _It must be Mikasa. I think she said she was bringing her boyfriend this year._ I walk over and open the door. I see Mikasa looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Hi Mikasa. Is this your boyfriend." I said to her. "Oh, hi Eren." She responds quickly wiping away tears. "Yeah this is my boyfriend Jean. Jean, this is my brother Eren." I look at her boyfriend and he looks like a horse. "Come in. Armin, Krista, Hange, and Levi should be here soon." I lead them into the house and showed them to the living room when there was another knock on the door. "Oh, I'll be right back." I said. I opened the door to Levi and Hange. "Hey guys. Mikasa and her boyfriend Jean are in the living room." I said to them. We walked to the living room and I saw Mikasa on the ground crying.

"Mikasa! Mikasa, what's wrong? Jean, what happened?" I asked. "Oh, the bitch fell. Right." Jean said. Mikasa nodded and got off the ground and sat next to Jean. "Ok, I'm going to call Armin to see when he and Krista will get here." I walked upstairs to my room to get my phone. I called him and he didn't answer. _They must be in traffic._ I walk back downstairs and hear Levi yelling at Jean. "What the hell man? She didn't do anything! Why the fuck did you punch her?" "She was being a bitch." Jean responded calmly. I walked into the living room and Mikasa was on the floor again, Hange helping her. While Levi and Jean were yelling at each other.

"Jean, what did you do to my sister!" I yelled at him. "Er-Eren it-it's fine. It-it was my fault." Mikasa said. "Like hell it was Mikasa. He punched you for no reason." Levi yelled. "Shut up runt. She said it was her fault now accept it." Jean yelled pushing Levi out of his way. "Let's go bitch." He said grabbing Midas's wrist forcefully and dragging her out of the house and to his car. "What the hell was that?" Levi asked. "We need to break them up now." I said. "When I was helping Mikasa. She had a lot of bruises on her arms." Hange said. "He must beat her a lot."


	2. The hotel room

Mikasa's POV -

I'm sitting on our hotel room bed shirtless as Jean stares at me from the chair across from me. Drawing something. "I'm sorry Jean." I plead "Can I put my shirt back on yet?" "No. I'll tell you when I'm done drawing. And just for that I'm gonna start over. Now keep your mouth shut, you whore!" Jean snaps ripping the paper off the notebook he was using. I see it drift to the floor. _It looks like he was almost done. If only I'd kept my big mouth shut._ I started to cry a little. Jean stood up and smacked my face with his hand. "Stop crying you slut, I can't focus. I'll try again tomorrow. Now put your shirt on. No one wants to see that." Jean gesturing to me.

I out the shirt back on and got up to turn off the lights when Jean yelled. "Hurry up bitch. Oh, don't forget to turn the light o in the bathroom so I don't trip." "Y-yes h-honey." I answered him. "Stop stuttering." Jean snapped. "Ok, sorry." I said turning on the bathroom light and turned off the bedroom light.


	3. Finding help

Eren's POV -

"Eren, I've already told you. I can't do anything unless she files a report." Levi's voice said from the phone's speakers. "She'll never do that. She thinks he actually loves her. He is going to keep beating her and she won't do shit about it." I yelled into the phone. "Eren calm down. Yelling won't solve anything. Try talking to her. I got to go or Hanji will blow up the house." Levi said ending the call.

I text Mikasa _Can you come over? I need to talk with you._ She responds a few seconds later with, _Sorry I can't. Jean got really upset last night and got drunk. I need to stay and take care of him. Can you just text me?_ Of course he got drunk. He probably beat her after. Or maybe he's not even drunk and doesn't want her to leave. I text back _I'd rather talk in person. When do you think we could meet?_ She responds, _Probably tomorrow night. I can come over around 7. Jean's going out with some of his old friends anyway._ I text back quickly _Ok. See you then._


	4. Help

Mikasa's POV -

I slipped my phone back into my pocket when Jean came out of the bathroom. "Who do you keep texting bitch?" Jean said slapping me. "U-um, j-just m-my brother. E-eren." I said. "I thought I told you to stop stuttering slut. Why don't you ever listen to me? Anyway what did he want?" Jean asked. "He wanted me to come over and talk. But I told him we were busy." I quickly responded. "Good. I'm going to head out for a bit. You can go out just don't talk to anyone. Got it bitch." Jean said. I nodded and waited for him to leave.

I pulled my phone back out and texted Eren to see if he could come pick me up. _Of course. Be there in five._ He responded quickly. I looked out the window and watch Jean get in the car and drive off. About five minutes later I saw Eren pull up. I put on some sunglasses and ran out of the hotel and got in his car. "Hey Mikasa. So what happened? I thought you said Jean was drunk." Eren said. "Well, he fell asleep so I can't stay out for long." I lied. "Oh, ok. So the thing I wanted to talk to you about is actually Jean." Eren said nervously. "Levi, Hanji, Armin, Krista and me were talking and we all think you and Jean should break up."

"What the hell Eren. I finally get a boyfriend and just because you don't like him means I can't be happy." I snapped. "Mikasa calm down. I'm saying is that we don't think you should be with a guy that beats you." Eren said. "What are you talking about? Jean doesn't beat me." I yelled. "If that's true Mikasa. Take of the sunglasses." Eren said. I pulled them off and he was shocked to see that my right eye was slightly black. I started crying and said, "Eren, I don't know what to do. He scares me so much. He is drunk almost all of the time. And he hits me if I stutter or say any other guys name." I started crying on Eren's shoulder as he said into my ear, "Mikasa, we can put Jean in prison for the way he treats you. You'll never have to see him again."

Jean was arrested an hour later by Levi. Mikasa placed a restraining order on Jean of 50 miles and no contact with her or her family. (Eren) Eren never let anyone hurt Mikasa ever again.


End file.
